Sweeney Todds Pirate Lady2:Somethings Never Change
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: It has been three years since Sweeney and Morgan have seen each other. Will things change between them when they see each other or will things be the same? Will they finally admit liking each other? PotC/Sweeney Todd Crossover
1. Prologue

Sweeney Todd's Pirate Lady 2: Some Things Never Change  
By: STPL and HarrowingGothling

Summary: It has been three years since Sweeney and Morgan have seen each other. Will things change between them when they see each other or will things be the same? Will they finally admit to each other that they love each other or will things be hard for the both of them? POTC/Sweeney Todd Cross-over Sequel to Sweeney Todd's Pirate Lady.

Disclaimer: I only own my characters and no one else. Every one belongs to the respective movies and I don't own them.

Prologue

Bring me that horizon. That is what she said three years before pulling out of London, England. Things had changed since she had said those words. Three years had gone by and things were no longer the same.

Sweeney had remained in London for a short time after Morgan had left. He kept her rings with his friends knowing fully well that they would remind him too much of her. Plus there were too many people wandering around his shop trying to figure out what had happened to the people that went into the shop. They were trying to solve the murders, but were getting nowhere quickly. Sweeney of course didn't want them to find out that he was part of the murders. He wanted to keep on the down low. He decided to leave for Tortuga to see if he could find Morgan since he missed her more than his dead wife Lucy. He knew that he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life because she was different than Lucy and she had a different personality. She was his pirate and his pirate alone.

Anthony and Johanna ended up getting married on Morgan's ship by the captain herself. They remained on the crew and helped Morgan when ever she needed it. They also had a daughter who they named after Morgan and named Maria god mother of their daughter.

Maria Sparrow had returned to the Black Pearl to be with Jack after he found out that she was still alive and continued her life with him after she got rid of Elizabeth who was a whore now.

Jack gladly accepted the fact that his daughter was a captain of her own ship and took Maria back so he could return to his normal thieving self. He tried to make things right with Morgan, but she had told him countless times that he would never be seen the way he was in the past to her. She never would allow him to be her father again even though he was her father.

Teague stayed aboard the Misty Lady to be with his granddaughter and he helped her out whenever he could. That included all of the times that he had talked to her about her love for Sweeney Todd. He had told her countless times that she go back to Sweeney.

Toby had remained part of the Misty Lady's crew only to be close to Morgan who was acting like an older sister to him keeping him out of trouble as much as she could. He had learned to become a pirate just like Morgan had showed him.

William Turner still thought about Morgan day in and day out. He was still in love with her, but she had turned him down countless times. He wanted to be there for her, but she told him that she wanted to be left alone. He blamed Sweeney for what was happening to Morgan. He knew that if Morgan never would have met Sweeney they wouldn't have been having a problem and would've been together and maybe even had a child or two.

Morgan Sparrow had made sure that she kept clear of London. She didn't want anything to do with London any more. She wasn't the proper lady to live there, she was a pirate and a good one at that. She had kept to herself other than being around her grandfather and Toby when she needed to be there. She would tell Toby stories about life on the open sea and how things were when Mrs. Lovett had lied to Sweeney about what happened to his wife. She knew that Toby couldn't understand at the moment, but he would one day. She avoided questions about how she felt about Sweeney, she couldn't afford to show love at any time because she was a pirate and in her mind pirates weren't allowed to have feelings for others as lovers. She had remained a ruthless pirate as she was in the past. She hadn't changed much, but kept herself in line since she held Sweeney's razor on her person at all times. It was a treasure to her and no one else knew about it. She would always keep it on her no matter what would happen. She never used it as a weapon because she knew that it was going to ruin it more than she wanted to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This prologue just gives you a small taste of what happened in three years since Sweeney and Morgan last saw each other. Next chapter will be better promise you that. Please review. We all like to have reviews.


	2. Chapter 1: Tortuga it is

Sweeney Todd's Pirate Lady 2: Somethings Never Change

By:STPL and HarrowingGothling

Chapter 1: Tortuga it is

Morgan sat in her captain room trying to find a new path to set sail on. She grumbled in frustration as she tried to set the coordinates to get to a new island. "Stupid compass that father gave me. It doesn't work right. It points in all different directions. I am not sure what I want." She muttered to herself as she threw the feather pen that she held in her hand against the wall.

Teague came into the room and saw his granddaughter frustrated with something. "Captain where will we be heading to?"

Morgan looked up at her grandfather. "I cannot get the direction of where we are going next."

Teague chuckled. She reminded him a lot of his son Jack. How could Morgan not see that she was like Jack not knowing what she truly wanted. "Where is the compass pointing to?"

"Various directions. London, Tortuga, Port Royal, France, and Spain." Morgan said in a bored tone.

"We should head to Tortuga."

Morgan tilted her head to the side. "Tortuga? Why there?"

"There is a pirate lords meeting in Tortuga." Teague said leaning against the wall of her room.

"Why wasn't I notified about this meeting?"

"Jackie tried to notify you, but you wouldn't listen to him. You were upset about everything that he had said to you."

Morgan sighed. "I don't listen to Captain Jack Sparrow. I have no reason to listen to him any more." She got up out of her chair and stretched out. "Besides Tortuga isn't a place for a female pirate who is single."

"You always shoot the men that come close to you. It is fine. You will do fine I am sure of it."

Morgan pulled out the razor that she held close to her heart. She looked at the silver razor. She shook her head once she started to think about Sweeney Todd.

"You are thinking about him again." Teague said looking at his granddaughter through his tired eyes.

Morgan looked up at her grandfather. "How did you know?"

"You had that look in your eyes. You miss him dearly. You needed to go back to him a while ago. You are in love with him. Much like Jackie is with Maria."

Morgan's eyes went dark. "Why talk about my mother and father in that kind of light? Why compare me to them? I am nothing like them. I am my own person."

Teague let out a sigh. "You are like Jack. You are witty and cunning. You just need to find your place as either as lady or as a pirate. You need to make that choice. We need to dock at Tortuga or we won't get to the meeting of the pirate lords."

Morgan let out a sigh and headed out towards the deck. She looked at the crew. "Mr. Hope."

"Yes, Captain?"

"Set course towards Tortuga."

"Yes, Captain." Anthony looked at the crew. "We are setting our course to Tortuga!" He yelled.

Morgan looked ahead and didn't know what Tortuga would bring to her. In a way her grandfather was right, she needed to make things right with her father. Maybe be more accepting of him. She didn't know what she needed to do. All she knew was that she needed time to let her broken heart heal. "I have told my father countless times that I wouldn't forgive him for what he had said to me. I was young and was in love. Pirates should never be able to love never. It is wrong. Wronger than anything else in this world. Other than what Lord Backett did to everyone that has a pirate brand on them." Morgan put her hand on the wheel. She let out a small sigh.

"Captain Sparrow?" Asked Johanna coming up to her. "Is everything alright?"

Morgan looked up at Johanna. "About as fine as they can be Mrs. Hope."

"There is something bothering you isn't there?"

"Bothering me? Yes, I suppose that there is something that is bothering me. This meeting amongst pirate lords is going to happen this time."

"The lords?"

"Yes, Mrs. Hope. Things can get rather heated between all of the pirate lords. Just because we are all from different areas." Morgan said, steering the ship towards Tortuga.

"Yes, but can't you all get along?"

"We put our differences aside to deal with problems that we all have. This might be the biggest problem of all. Pirates are slowly dying off at this time."

"Well, it is the best thing that you could ask for right?"

"Mrs. Hope you are forgetting the fact that we pirates are ruthless." Morgan let out a sigh. "More ruthless than anything in this world."

Meanwhile in Tortuga pirate ships had begun to show up at the port. The Black Pearl had already arrived.

"Jackie." Said Maria, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, Maria?"

"Morgan will most likely be upset about this."

"Yes, but she will have to learn to deal with it."

"You aren't even in the speaking terms with her." Maria said, pointing out the truth. "She hasn't said a word to you after you said that she shouldn't be near Sweeney Todd."

"That man is a mad man. He is Benjamin Barker. Not Sweeney Todd. You seem to forget Maria, Benjamin Barker was our friend. He never turned us in. Nor would he even think about it. He is crazed enough to turn us into the officials and we would be hung by the neck until we were dead."

Maria shook her head. "Let's go and get some rum. That will calm ye nerves."

The two of them went into the Faithful Bride tavern to get some rum. They noticed a man sitting all by himself.

"Jackie you and Gibbs talk alright. I am going to see if this man is alright."

"Maria you be careful. He could be crazy."

"Hush up, luv. I know what I am doing. I am smart remember. I do after all carry a pistol on me at all times."

"I know."

Maria walked over to the table and took a seat in front of him. "Are you alright lad?"

The man looked up his eyes were black and his hair was untamed black with a white streak through it. He didn't say anything just took a sip of his rum and watched Maria carefully. Something about her reminded him of someone.

"Are you alright lad?" She asked again, not sure if he had heard her the first time.

"Don't I know you?" He asked.

Maria tilted her head to the side. "I am not sure you do lad."

"You look like someone I know."

"I do? I am not sure about that lad. What is your name?"

"Sweeney Todd."

Maria's eyes went wide. "You are really Benjamin Barker."

Sweeney glared at Maria. "Tell me your name since you asked for mine." He said, harshly.

"Maria Sparrow."

"Captain Maria Sparrow of the Bloody Ruby?" He asked, leaning across the table still looking at her.

"Yes..." She said, taking a drink of her rum. "Does that surprise you?"

"I thought you were dead."

"Was dead. Brought back from Davey Jones locker luv."

"Davey Jones Locker doesn't exist."

"Luv, you wouldn't know now would ye? Morgan hasn't stated anything to you? Probably not."

"No..."

Maria sighed. "What brings you here to Tortuga?"

"I am seeing if Morgan shows up here."

"Ah I am sure you will see her sometime, luv. Pirates cannot stay away from here. It is their safe haven."

Sweeney didn't say anything, but drowning his glass of rum.

Maria shook her head. "Careful there, luv, it will go straight to your head."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That is the end of chapter one. Hope you enjoy. Please review


	3. Chapter 2: Still in Love With You

Sweeney Todd's Pirate Lady 2: Somethings Never Change

By:STPL and HarrowingGothling

Chapter 2: Still in Love With You

Morgan docked the Misty Lady at the Tortuga Port.

Teague looked at his granddaughter. "Are ye willing to face yer father?"

"Face him? I already know I will be ready when the court meets." She said softly getting off on the dock. "Besides so much can happen in a short amount of time. It depends on how quickly the fool can get himself drunk."

"Knowing Jacky he's already there."

Morgan sighed and walked towards the Faithful Bride Tavern where surely enough she saw her father drunk already off of rum. She shook her head and walked out of the tavern to have some time to herself. _"Some times you just got to learn." _She thought to herself. _"So what if father's drunk, you've dealt with him before like that. No, I cannot talk to him if he is drunk. He makes a fool out of himself when he does talk to me. What am I thinking I am a pirate and I drink rum too... just not as much as he likes to. I hate it at times when he drinks himself silly."_

"Morgan..." said a female voice, that belonged to none other than her mother.

Morgan turned around. "Mother?"

Maria pulled her daughter into her arms. "How have you been. Haven't been keeping in touch with the pearl I see."

"There is a reason for that." Morgan simply stated.

"Ye don't want to talk to Jack I know. But baby you need to understand that your father feels bad for saying that you can't be around Mr. Todd. He just thought that Mr. Todd would be bad for you. He didn't know that Mr. Todd was somewhat like a pirate."

"Mother Mr. Todd is a barber. That is the only thing that he is and he wanted revenge for the man that took him away from his life so long ago. His daughter doesn't know that her real father is alive."

"You mean Johanna is Mr. Todd's daughter?"

"Yes, but enough talk about that now. Why is he drunk?"

"Who is drunk?" Maria asked confused. She didn't know that Jack went on a drinking spree again.

"Father. Why is he drunk?"

Maria's eyes went wide. "I didn't know that he got drunk."

"Well, he did. Crazy fool. He is worse then the last time I saw him." Morgan shook her head. "You knew he would get bad that he would hit on other women."

"I know that. I will make sure that he doesn't hit on anyone." Maria said leaving her daughter alone.

Morgan let out a sigh. _"At least those two are in love. I am in love I just don't want to admit that I am in love with Sweeney Todd. Why can't I just say it to his face. Oh yeah that's right I had to leave in a damn hurry to get back out to the sea. My wonderful life out at sea. What was so wonderful about it? I made myself miserable. I am sure that I mad him feel miserable. I don't like it if I made two people feel bad about this whole thing. I just might have to give Will a chance seeing the fact that he still asks me to marry him and that. I just wish I could admit to Sweeney that I do love him more that he ever knows." _

Morgan looked back at the tavern and shook her head. "I know I am not getting any rum tonight." She muttered to herself as she walked into the tavern. She weaved through the many drunks who were in the tavern that night knowing that it was not possible to talk to her father to be able to forgive him, but how was she the one to judge on what her father did. He was as much of a free person as she was. She took a seat at an empty bar table. She looked around at all the drunken men and whores who were most likely going to be doing something much later. She shoo her head knowing it wasn't right for her to be thinking about what other people and what they were going to do later on.

Meanwhile Maria found Jack with Scarlett on his lap. "Jack Sparrow." She growled out in anger.

Jack looked up. "Aye Maria."

"Who are you?" Asked Scarlett in anger.

"I am Maria his wife."

Scarlett looked between the two of them. She got off of Jack's lap. "You aren't his wife. He has stated in the past that he has no wife."

Maria glared at her. "If I am not his wife then why would he have a daughter?"

Scarlett slapped her across the face.

Maria held her stinging cheek with one hand and held a pistol in the other.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were ye Scarlett." Said Jack looking at his wife in shock.

Maria cocked the pistol. "Ye leave me husband Jack alone."

Scarlett walked away afraid of Maria.

Maria walked over to Jack. "Jacky why do ye get yerself in trouble?"

Jack pulled her onto his lap. "I have no idea why. It's just me."

Maria shook her head. "Yer a pirate. Always will be a pirate." She faced him and kissed him on his lips.

Meanwhile Morgan watched her parents kissing. Morgan swiftly got up and left once again. She couldn't deal with everyone being merry and bright when she felt horrible. She leaned against the rail looking out towards the sea. "Did I really want to still be a pirate? No, I need to find something else."

"Do you really want to do that?" Asked a drunken male voice that belonged to none other than her father Jack.

Morgan turned around. "Why wouldn't I want to do that. I would probably be more happier being in London."

"Are ye sure about that?"

Morgan tilted her head to the side. "Ye should go Jack."

Jack shook his head and walked away. He knew that his daughter was still upset with him.

Morgan looked back out to the sea. **"Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the colors high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die. The king and his men stole the queen from her bed and bound her in her bones. The seas be ours and by the powers where we will we'll roam. Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the colors high."**

"**Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die." **Sang a voice that was rather familiar to her.

Morgan turned around. "Will."

Will smiled. "You remembered my voice."

"Of course. Why shouldn't I have?"

"Because you said you hated me the last time we saw each other." Will said walking to the rail to look out at the sea. "I have something to tell you though."

"What is that Will?"

"I have told you this countless times. I am going to say it again. I love you."

Morgan let out a sigh. "Still love me after all of this. Why? I have done nothing, but hurt ye."

"You are still in love with Todd aren't you?"

Morgan looked out towards the sea again. "No, the only love that I have is for the sea."

"You've said that before, but your heart desires someone to love. You got me, but you don't have him. Please think about it before you close me out of your life again."

Morgan faced him. "Why would you want to be with someone like me? How do you not know if I am like that whore Elizabeth who doesn't know what her heart desires most."

"Morgan you are nothing like Elizabeth. You know what you want at least for the most part. I mean you are a wonderful pirate, you are better than your father. You are a good woman. You remind me much of your mother."

Morgan sighed. "But you still like me after all this time. Tell me this _dear_ William how long have you liked me?"

"Um... the first time that we met when your father decided to commandeer a ship to go to Tortuga to get a crew."

"**How far are you willing to go for your bonny lass?" asked Jack looking back at Will. **

"**I would die for her." Said Will looking back at Jack.**

"**Ah then we don't have a problem." Said Morgan looking out towards the ocean. "What do ye think we should do father?"**

"**Commandeer that ship. The Interceptor."**

"**Aye." **

Morgan tilted her head to the side. "Ye liked me that long ago. For over ten years? Ye didn't care to tell me that?"

"Well I thought you wouldn't accept me back then."

"I would have accepted ye back then better than I would now."

Will faced her and put his rough calloused hand on her shoulder. "You would have?"

"Aye."

"Then why not accept me now with my proposal?"

"Because Will..."

"Because what Morgan? Are you afraid?"

"Me being afraid has nothing to do with me not accepting your proposal. I am in love with no one, but the sea. Ye know this Will."

"Morgan you need to choose now. Either be alone for the rest of your life or be with someone that cares for you. I highly doubt that Mr. Todd could care for you like I can."

Morgan gave him a confused look. "Are you sure that you could care for me more than he could?"

"Yes, I don't care if you are a murderer. You have my heart and I haven't gotten it back from you."

Morgan looked into his brown eyes. "Ye say that ye love me. Why love someone like me?"

"I can relate to you. So what do you say Morgan. Will you marry me?"

"_I have nothing to lose any more. I should be married by now. I should have kids by now. He would make a wonderful husband. I need to make a choice." _Thought Morgan. "Alright Will... I will marry you."

He put an engagement ring on Morgan's finger and kissed her forehead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That is the end of chapter two. I promise you that Sweeney will make an appearance soon. Just a little twist for you all. You will find out will happen to Will and Morgan soon enough. Please review.


	4. Chapter 3: Thinking of Him and Sarah

Sweeney Todd's Pirate Lady 2: Somethings Never Change

By:STPL and HarrowingGothling

Thank you to all of the ones that have reviewed my story. I added a twist in the last chapter and in this chapter there is another twist. There is more than one twist in this story. There might be a lot of twists and turns in this one.

Chapter 3: Thinking of Him and Sarah Sparrow

Morgan looked out at the sea.

"Morgan do you want to go in and get some rum?" Asked Will looking at his wife to be.

Morgan shook her head. "Not tonight dear William, not tonight."

"You sure?"

Morgan nodded her head. "Saw Jack drunk that's all I need to see."

Will kissed her on her forehead. "I will see you at the Pirate Lord meeting tomorrow. Get a good night's sleep."

"I'll try."

Will left Morgan looking out at the sea.

Morgan let out a sigh. _"So much for the life I wanted with Mr. Todd. He is out there somewhere. I know he is. I want to tell him, but he is going to push me away like he has done before. So what if I was kissed by him. Ye love him... wait where the hell did that come from? Ye love Sweeney. Ye should be with Sweeney not William. I want to be married. Ye want to be married, but good things happen to those who wait for their love. Ye aren't waiting for him. Ye should wait for him. He can provide for ye better than William ever could. He never said he loved me. He did love ye. Ye couldn't see the love in his eyes. Ye should think about it before ye makes a mistake in yer life."_ Morgan shook her head and pulled something out of her vest pocket. It was the razor that Sweeney had dropped on the cobblestone floor back at the bake house on Fleet Street. She ran her finger over the cool silver.. Tears came to her eyes. She missed him a lot more than she missed anyone in the world. She had a life with him even if it was just killing people for a living. She did have a life outside of the sea. How could she have left him so suddenly? How could she be so horrible only to leave him a note and never returning.

"Yer thinking." Said a voice that belonged to her grandfather.

Morgan turned around. "Aye."

"Thinking about Mr. Todd?" Her grandfather asked walking over to the rail.

Morgan looked back out at the sea. "I feel like I am making a mistake."

"Oh about what?"

Morgan looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. "About me agreeing to marrying Will?"

"You agreed to marry William Turner? Since when? You have turned him down more than once. Why should this time be any different?" Teague asked confused about his granddaughter's actions. "Why agree so soon?"

"Agreeing to get married?"

"Yes, why choose him. Ye are in love with Sweeney Todd."

Morgan let out a sigh and leaned her head on her hands. "Yes, I may be in love with Sweeney, but William could provide for me."

"He cannot provide for you. He doesn't know how the Sparrows work."

"And how do Sparrows work?"

"Sparrows are free spirited and can't be told what to do and who to love. You don't love William."

"Yer right on that, but a Sparrow is a free person, but also Sparrows are married before they are thirty."

"Yes, and you are almost thirty. You will find the person who loves you the most."

"Yes, and yer saying it is Sweeney Todd." "How has William made you feel in the past before ye met Sweeney Todd?"

Morgan thought for a minute trying to think of how Will made her felt.

"Well how did he make ye feel?"

Morgan thought some more. 

**Will looks at the Dauntless. "We're going to steal the ship? That ship?"**

**Jack and Morgan looked at him.**

"**Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term." Morgan said feeling her heart pound in her head.**

"You fell for him then. You loved him, but he was in love with Elizabeth."

Morgan sighed. "Will never told me about being in love with me until after Elizabeth left him for father."

"You made the choice. You are getting married to Turner. Just think about the choice while you have the ring. You don't want to make a mistake this soon in your life."

Morgan looked at him. "Tell me grandfather were you happy marrying grandma?"

"Yes, I was happy with her. I was really happy that I married her."

Morgan let out a sigh. "And I am guessing that Jack is happy with my mother?"

"Yes, they are happy with each other. Let me ask you this Morgan, are you going to be happy with William Turner? Or would you be happier with Sweeney Todd?"

Morgan bit her lip. That was a hard choice. Was she going to be happy with Will or would she be happy with Sweeney Todd. She had no idea who she would be happy with. "I don't know."

"See think it through and wait to see what will happen." He said leaving his granddaughter to think.

Morgan let out a sigh. She knew that she was going to have to make a hard choice. It was either her stay with William or finding Sweeney and be with him. She let out another sigh and leaned against the rail. 

**(Flash forward William Turner future)**

**William looked at his wife. "Our children are beautiful." He said watching his daughter and son run around on the deck of the Misty Lady.**

**Morgan smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist.**

"**Morgan are you sure that you made the right choice by marrying me?"**

**Morgan looked at him. "I am not sure..."**

Morgan shook her head. 

**(Flash forward Sweeney Todd future)**

**Sweeney looked at his wife. "We have sailed around for years my love. How much more would you want to be out on the sea?"**

**Morgan looked at her husband looking away from their kids. "The life at sea is what I dreamed of Sweeney. This is the life I thought about for many years. With you and our children. We will return to land soon."**

**Sweeney kissed her on the lips. "The life at sea I can deal with, only if we get to return to land."**

Morgan walked to her ship and went to her room. She looked at the compass that sat on the table. It was pointing in the direction of Tortuga and the Faithful Bride tavern. She shook her head and picked up the compass, it still pointed in the same direction towards the tavern. "Pointing in the direction of the tavern. Now that is just odd. Who would be in there that my heart desires?How can anything be in there?"

"Captain Sparrow." Said Anthony knocking on her door.

"What is it lad?" She asked coming out of her room.

"There is someone here to see you."

"Who is it?"

"Morgan Sparrow." Said a female voice.

"Sarah Sparrow." Morgan said looking at the brown haired, blue eyed female pirate that was in front of her.

Sarah smiled. "Well 'ello there."

"What brings ye here?"

"Pirate Lord meeting." She said bowing her head.

Morgan looked at her sister's outfit. It consisted of a green jacket that had gold on it, a black pirate hat, brown pants, and brown leather boots. "Well what pirate lord are you?"

"The Ireland Pirate Lord."

Morgan's eyes went wide. "Yer the Pirate Lord of Ireland?"

"Aye. So what has my dear sister been up to?"

"Being the Pirate Lord of the South China Sea."

"Aye. I heard that you killed Judge Turpin a few years back."

"Aye."

"Avenged our dear mother."

"Aye."

"Well, I suppose that won't change a thing between us. It was either ye or I that killed him." Sarah saw the ring on her sister's finger. "Ye engaged?"

"Aye..." She said sadly.

"What is the matter. You aren't happy with him?"

"Nay. I love someone else, but accepted his proposal."

"Why was that, luv? Ye know yer heart only can belong to one person."

"I know, but I was in love with him back then."

"Who did ye meet?"

"Benjamin Barker."

"Ye fell in love with the barber that lives on Fleet Street?"

"Aye."

"Ye should return to him."

"Only if I could, then I would."

"Find him, then ye will be happy. Me sister should be happy."

"Ye should be happy as well."

"Once I find the right person I will be happy. When ye find him again ye will be happy again. I just want to see me sister happy again."

"I am happy right now."

"Are ye now? Couldn't put it pass me sister."

Morgan sighed. "Marrying William Turner is the one thing that I could ask for."

"The son of Bootstrap Bill Turner?"

"Aye."

"Ye agreed to marry him. Isn't he the captain of the Flying Dutchman?"

"Aye."

Sarah put a dirty finger up to her lip. "Well, I would love to meet this William Turner."

"Ye would? Why would ye want to?"

"Because I want to see if he is worthy for ye."

Morgan shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Ye don't always need to watch out for me."

"Oh, but I do. Hence baby sister, ye don't understand how protective I can be of ye. Father would agree that I was more like grandfather."

"Do ye want to rest?"

"Aye. Then tomorrow I get to meet this William Turner."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That is the end of chapter three. What will happen when Sarah meets Morgan's fiancee? Will she understand why Morgan picked William? Please review.


	5. Chapter 4: 1st Meeting and Meeting Again

Sweeney Todd's Pirate Lady 2: Somethings Never Change

By: RainbowHairedWarriorsGirl

Ok I am trying this on my own and I know that it has been a while since I have posted on here for this story and I am sorry about that. I have been rather busy with work and trying to plan a wedding for myself and my fiancé who has been wonderful to me. Well on with this chapter.

Chapter 4: First Meeting and Meeting Again

Day break had come and Morgan hadn't gone to sleep. Her thoughts were making her restless, why did she have to pick William as her fiancé? Sure she owed him one majorly for coming there to London with her a while back, but why pay him back like this? Get hitched to him was the worst choice in her mind. She really didn't love him. She never did. Her heart was with the barber that she left behind in London.

She looked out towards the shore where her ship was sitting to go back out to sea. She began to think of what would have been if she was to stay in London. She would have been married already to Mr. Todd and most likely be raising their first child maybe a second child as well. She of course didn't know.

"Knock knock." Said Will coming into the room.

Morgan turned around and faced him. "Will..." she said softly.

"Hey are you alright?"

"Aye, I am fine."

"You look tired. Did you sleep at all?"

"No, I was thinking Will."

"Thinking? Thinking about what love?"

"About how real this really is." She said looking out towards the sea again.

"Real you mean our engagement?"

"Yes..."

"Why wouldn't be real for you? Don't you love me?"

Morgan let out a sigh. "Will it isn't that. Trust me it isn't that. I do love you, but it is a different kind of love. I do love you Will."

"You are still hung up on Sweeney Todd aren't you?"

Morgan didn't say anything. She knew if she did it would make matters worse. She didn't want Will to be mad at her, but then again that would be a good thing. She knew her father hated Will and called him a whelp.

"Come on Morgan we have a pirate lords meeting." He said softly.

Morgan nodded her head. "I will meet you down there alright Will?"

"Alright." He said leaving.

Morgan let out a sigh.

"Knock knock." Said a female voice that belonged to Sarah.

"Sarah come on in."

Sarah came into the room. "You alright?"

"Aye, I am alright."

"You are thinking of Mr. Barker aren't ye?"

"Aye..."

"Why are ye thinking about him?"

"I am still very much in love with him." She said softly.

"And what about Turner?"

"He is a good man, but he isn't Benjamin."

"Well, we should head to the meeting."

"Aye."

The twin pirates headed out to get to their meeting as pirate lords.

"What about Turner?" Asked Sarah looking at her dirty blond haired twin.

"What about him?"

"What's he like?"

"What's he like? How he acts and that?"

"Aye." Sarah said with a smile.

"He acts like any other man would."

"Oh really. Is that so?"

"Aye."

"He is in love with you?"

"Aye."

"Why say yes if ye don't love him?"

"Because... ye know I am not getting any younger and the same way with ye."

"Is that why you want to do that? Just because you are getting older?"

"Yes..."

"I am the same age as ye and I am not doing that."

"Of course you have the talent that father has?"

"What? I don't do that. I haven't done that in a while." Sarah said defending herself.

Morgan rolled her eyes. "Uh huh sure you didn't."

They both walked into the room.

Jack looked up at his twin daughters. "About time the two of ye got here."

"Oh father, ye are just upset that Morgan here is engaged."

"To a whelp!" Jack said looking at his youngest daughter.

"Well, blame it on him." Sarah said crossing her arms and leaning up against the door frame. She brushed a brown strand of hair out of her eyes. "So what is this major meeting all about?"

"We will get to that shortly." Stated the young pirate king. "Now, let's go."

They walked into the room and took a seat together except for Morgan.

"What are we here for this time?" Asked the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea, Hector Barbossa.

"Now Hector I know damn well that you know what is going on." Said the young pirate king looking at him. "The East India Trading Company is still threating us and you know that." She shook her head. "Surely ye remember that."

"Aye Captain Sparrow." Hector said his eyes softening to the young pirate lord of the South China Sea.

"Report what ye need to report Hector."

"Aye my lady." He said bowing his head.

"What did you see Hector?"

"I saw them wiping out pirates left and right. They aren't happy that they lost."

"Because of Cuttler lost his power. He is dead." Morgan said taking her hat off of her head. "That is the reason why they are fighting back. They are afraid to lose? Or do they want to wipe out the pirate race?"

"Most likely yes." Said Hector.

"Who is the East India Trading Company run by now?" Morgan asked looking at all of the pirates that were in the room.

"Cuttler's daughter."

Morgan's eyes went wide. "Cuttler had a daughter. Why wasn't I told?" She demanded. "If there was any surviving family members we were supposed to take care of them. Why did we allow this to go on for so long?"

"We didn't know that my lady." Said Hector.

"You mean to tell me we didn't know, we just allowed our race to begin to get killed off by the East India Trading Company when we could have stopped them." Morgan said getting irritated.

"What do you propose we do Pirate King?" Asked Maria Sparrow.

"I am going to say this just once. We will be going to war. This will be the last time. We will finish this off with the East India Trading Company. We will make sure that we aren't wiped out like they want us to be wiped out from the world. They want us gone, but we won't be gone."

"Go to war? Are you sure?" Asked Sarah.

"Yes, we need to do this so we aren't killed off. Does anyone wish not to agree with me?"

None of the pirates said anything.

"Alright then meeting is dismissed."

The pirates slowly got out of the room that they were in. The Sparrow family all were together.

"Are you sure that you want to do this Morgan?" Asked Jack looking at his youngest daughter.

"I feel that it is necessary. We need to do this father."

"We need to go to war to make sure that we live?"

"Aye." Morgan said leaving. She walked out of the bar and walked towards the docks. She looked out towards the sea as she leaned against the rail. **"Is it fair for me to go to war? Go to war against the ones who made us?" **She let out a sigh. **"I wish I knew. I wish I could say... why me? Why now? Why wait? I never like to wait." **

"Morgan." Said William coming towards her.

Morgan turned and faced him. "William."

"What you did in there was great. You knew what you needed to do in there."

Morgan let out a sigh. "Did I William?"

"Yes, you did."

"It sure doesn't feel like I did." She said softly.

"You did good there sister." Said Sarah coming over to her.

William looked between the two girls. "Who are you?"

"I am Morgan's twin sister, Sarah." She said with a smile.

"Morgan you never told me that you had a twin sister."

"Ye never asked."

"You should have told me."

"I told her not to tell anyone of me. It wouldn't be fair to either of us. We are opposite." Said Sarah.

Morgan looked at her twin. "Aye I remember ye saying that." She turned her attention onto Will. "William I am sorry for not telling you about her, but she is the one that didn't want me to tell anyone."

"Morgan we should be going to have a chat on our own savvy?"

"Aye."

"I will see you shortly then Morgan?" Asked Will.

"Aye ye will."

The twin Sparrow girls walked away from Will.

"I wish you would've told him about me." Sarah said shaking her head.

"Well, as if it is my fault that you didn't want to be known by him." Morgan said pushing a strand of dirty blond hair out of her eyes. "Besides you seem to like him."

"Duh of course I like him. It isn't like that he is going to notice me because he is so in love with you."

Morgan shook her head.

"But you aren't in love with him. Maybe you should be telling him."

Morgan let out a sigh. "As if I could tell him. It would drive him to his breaking point." She shook her head. "I don't want to be the one to do that."

Sarah let out a sigh. "Morgan he doesn't deserve this. You are in love with another man and you should be with that man." She said shaking her head.

"Well, I can't be with him now can I?" She asked looking over at her twin. "I left London and that is the man that I should be with that lives in London? Haha. There is really no place like London. It is nothing, but a hell hole on earth. Judge Turpin has made everything rather clear." She said shaking her head. "I can't be the one to return to London. No one will take me seriously there. I am a pirate. Nothing more than a pirate. I am a person that would get hung by the neck because people can tell who is a pirate. This brand doesn't help any." She said referring to the mark that was on her arm that she was branded with when she had run into the East India Trading Company.

"I know." Sarah let out a sigh. "I really wished you would have told him that you loved him."

"Tell who I love them?"

"Mr. Todd of course." Sarah said with a smile.

"I do love Mr. Todd."

Little that they knew William had heard their entire conversation. William walked towards the Tavern.

"Let's go and get some rum." Sarah said dragging her sister by the arm towards the tavern.

"Alright." she said following her sister.

Sarah bumped into a man while on the way in. "Sorry."

Morgan looked up and saw the dark eyes of the man that she left behind in London. "Mr. Todd?" She asked softly.

The man looked at the blond haired pirate woman. "Morgan?" He asked looking up and down at her figure.

Morgan blushed. "It is me Mr. Todd."

"What are you doing here?"

"There was a meeting among the pirate crews." She said softly. "What are you doing here? I thought you would still be in London."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That is the end of chapter 4. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think of it.


	6. Chapter 5 A Long Road Ahead

Authoress Note: I am sorry for not updating this story in a while. Now it is time for me to update this story. I am trying my best not to leave my stories unfinished. I am sorry but things have gotten a little out of control at the moment with my life, but now I am updating this one and will try to update my other stories as well.

Chapter 5 A Long Road Ahead

"What am I doing here? I came here looking for you Morgan."

"Mr. Todd after everything has happened you came here to look for me?"

"I wanted to come and look for you. I missed you."

"You missed me?"

"You didn't let me explain to you before you left."

"What did you want to explain?"

"That I was in love with you."

"Mr. Todd. I am engaged now."

"Engaged to who?"

"Will Turner."

"That boy that you were in London with when you came in and helped me kill?"

"Yes."

"You are with him now?"

"Well, not really with him. He kind of asked me and I said yes, because you weren't here. I mean if I would have saw you here I wouldn't have said yes."

"You wouldn't have said yes?"

"That is right."

"Well, if I asked you would you marry me?"

"Aye." She said looking at him.

"I am begging you."

"Are you drunk Mr. Todd?"

"Sadly yes."

"Sorry I will want to talk to you when you aren't drunk."

Sweeney watched her go to Barbossa, who was an older pirate that he knows Morgan knew.

Morgan walked up to him. "Ello there Barbossa."

"Ello there luv." He said looking at the young pirate woman. "What can I help ye with?"

"Ye know something is wrong don't ye?"

"Aye. Can tell by the look on ye face."

"I am not going to lie. I suppose I am still in love with a man even though I am engaged to Will."

"Ye engaged to Will? I thought ye were uncatchable."

"Why would ye say that?"

"Because yer like yer mother, yer not willing to let yer self be caught. Yer not a catch-able girl."

"Well ye know things aren't the same." She said shaking her head. "Some times people feel shameful for what they have done." She said crossing her arms below her breasts. "I know I feel that way right now."

"Ye feel shameful?"

"Aye."

"Why is that?"

"I suppose when ye are in love with one ye should be with that man. When they are in love with ye."

"Ye should tell Turner to leave you. Tell him to find someone new."

"I don't have it in me to say that to him."

"Yes you can. Tell him to go for yer sister."

"Me sister?"

"Aye. She is just as beautiful as yer are."

"Aye she is."

"If he doesn't go for her I will."

"Oh Barbossa." She said shaking her head.

"Ye got a long road a head of ye."

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

End of this chapter. Sorry for it being so short. I will update again promise.


	7. Authoress Note 1

Authoress Note: I am say sorry in advance. I won't be updating my stories as quick. I am getting ready for a big move. I have ten days to get everything together. I will try to update as soon as I can that goes for all of my stories. I will update very soon. I will still be working on Go That Far with I'm Like Pleated Pants. So that story will be probably the first one that gets updated.


	8. Chapter 6 Second Meeting

Chapter 6

Morgan boarded her ship and walked down the stairs to the captain's room. She took the captain's hat that she wore upon her head off and put it onto her desk. She ran her fingers lightly through the hair that wasn't a mess. She looked down at the maps that were on her desk and let out a groan. With everything that was going on she hated everything that had happened so far. Well maybe not everything. She was happy that she had gotten to see Mr. Todd again after being away for three years. Nothing had seemed to change except he was drinking rum instead of gin that had a harder effect on the body than gin did.

She looked at the dreadful heavy thing that donned her ring finger on her left hand. The cold metal that she was hoping that she wouldn't be wearing. She hoped it wasn't William Turner's ring that she had on her finger, but Sweeney Todd's. She had messed up big time by agreeing to marry him since he would be still living even after she had died and it didn't seem hardly fair for that to happen to her.

She heard the commotion up on deck. She grabbed her effects and her hat. She stormed up the stairs wondering what the in the bloody hell was going on up on the decks of her ship.

"Mr. Todd she wishes to see no one." Said Antony. God bless him that boy would get himself in the way of a murdering man and still think that he was doing the right thing. He done the right thing when he got Johanna out of there before something bad happened to her.

"Mr. Hope that is enough." Morgan said as she put her hat onto her head.

"But Captain Sparrow." He said in shock. "You told me that you didn't want anyone bothering you for the night."

Morgan smiled at the younger man. "Being my first mate ye've done a good job Mr. Hope, but ye really must get below deck with yer wife and children."

Anthony nodded his head. "Yes, Captain Sparrow." He said, bowing his head and going down the stairs to below deck.

Morgan looked at the older man that stood on the deck with her.

Sweeney took in the sight of the woman that stood before him.

Her skin was still as golden as he remembered, her eyes still as beautiful, her tattoos clearly were shown and they were still as beautiful as he remembered last seeing them. Her hair was a beautiful light shade of gold as it was lightened by the sun over the last three years.

He missed her and that just wasn't the case. He saw the ring that donned her left ring finger a ring that he should have given her.

"What are yer doing here Sweeney?" She asked as she crossed her arms underneath her breasts popping them up a bit more than they already were. She had a look in her eyes. She wanted to know why this man was on her ship and causing a ruckus on board with her first mate Anthony.

"I wanted to make sure that this wasn't real." Sweeney said taking her left hand into his hand. He looked at the ring that donned her finger.

She tried to pull her hand away, but his grip tightened around her wrist. "Sweeney let me go. Yer out of yer bloody mind."

"I am not out of my bloody mind. You're the one that left me if you remember correctly." Sweeney said, as his grip tightened around her wrist.

Morgan ripped her arm out of his grasp. "You bastard!" She yelled, at him glaring at him. She pulled her pistol out at him and pointed it at him. "Don't ye know a thing about captains? Ye don't touch them." She said as she backed away from him. She put her pistol back into its holder.

Sweeney looked at her in shock he never had someone pull a pistol out on him. Never. He never thought that he would see the day that she would pull a pistol out on him, but he supposed he deserved it because he did grip her wrist a little too hard. "Sorry." He murmured softly to her.

She glared at him. "Yer sorry? Yer sorry! Ye had no right to that to me. I made a mistake alright! I left ye and I feel bad about it. I didn't want to leave, but I had to. Don't ye see I am supposed to live on the ocean... the ocean is my life! Being on the main land would surely have me killed ye knew that."

Sweeney had to shut her up. She was going to wake every pirate up on her ship if she kept yelling like that. Sweeney kissed her on the lips silencing her.

Morgan's eyes went wide. Her eyes slid shut and her fingers ran through his hair. She kissed him back slowly at first and then deepened the kiss. She pulled away from him. "This is wrong."

"It's not wrong when you love me Morgan."

"It is wrong when the person yer kissin is engaged to another!" She shouted. She wanted to kiss him again and say that she was in love with him, but the problem was dawned on her she couldn't. She was engaged to William and William would be forever on the Flying Dutchmen for the rest of his life and he could continue on living even though she would die of old age. What a thing to have an immortal life for, but it was only because her father saved the young whelp's life from death. She could only thank her father for that because she wished death on no one that didn't deserve it.

"Captain..." A voice that she knew well, it was Johanna. "I tried to stop him, but he wanted to see you." She said softly.

Morgan turned her head and saw Hector Barbossa standing there. "Ah Hector what do I owe this odd yet pleasurable visit?" She asked him her eyes sparkled with a fire that Sweeney couldn't place. Mischievous perhaps?

Barbossa barked out in laughter. "Jack be lookin' for ye."

"Of course bloody father be lookin' for me. He always does. He's in a drunken stupor though ain't he?" She questioned the older man. She knew it be true since her father, Jack, was one for the rum more so than any other pirate that she knew in her life. She hated the fact that her father would rather drown himself in his drink than help other pirates face the battle that was coming at hand in a short amount of time.

"Aye that he is." Barbossa said, knowing fully well enough that the pirate lord wanted nothing to do with her father. "Yer grandfather Teague is looking fer ye too. Something about another meeting of the Brethren Court."

Morgan's eyes widened. "Another pirate lords meeting."

"Ye never gave an answer of what was needed to be done."

Morgan groaned. "Aye thank ye Captain Barbossa. Ye can get the Court together for our final meeting." She said with a small smile. "I shall go get changed." She said as she headed down the stairs. She needed to change into her pirate king's clothing instead of her normal attire of being the captain of the Misty Lady.

Barbossa looked at Sweeney Todd. "Ye must be the Mista Todd that The Pirate King Sparrow had spoken highly of these past three years." Hector said, with a twisted smile.

"Yes..." Sweeney said, softly not really listening to what Barbossa had said about the still fairly lively pirate lord.

"Ye love her... I know ye do, but she has a job of being pirate king that she can't make her choice yet." He said leaving the deck leaving Sweeney quite confused.

"_What did he mean by that?" _Sweeney thought as he watched Barbossa get off of the ship.

Meanwhile Morgan finished tying her corset that she wore around her waist when she wore her pirate lord's outfit. She slipped on her black boots, grabbed her cutlass and pistol before grabbing the silver razor that she had taken that was Sweeney's. She walked up the stairs to the deck. She looked at Sweeney. "Ye can stay here fer the night. Ye can have me captain chamber fer now. Rest ye look like yer about to fall over dead."

Sweeney looked at her surprised. He hardly slept. He hadn't slept in he didn't know how long. Maybe Morgan was right... maybe he did need to sleep. He simply nodded his head and headed down below decks to where the captain's room was.

Morgan headed towards the place where they would be having the meeting. She walked into the room.

"What is the action you wish to take Pirate King Sparrow?" Mistress Ching asked.

Morgan looked at the older woman. "We will fight till the very end until Cuttler's daughter is dead."

"I say we hang the code." Said the Indian Pirate Lord.

Morgan pulled out the razor running up quickly across the table and slashing the man's throat before her grandfather could do anything.

"The code is law." Teague said, to the pirates. "Even my granddaughter knows that." He stiffly said, as he looked at his granddaughter who had blood splatted all over her face from the man that she killed because he said forget the pirate's code.

"Anyone else want to go against my word?" She hissed out. "You'll meet the same end." Her eyes grew darker. "I am Pirate King and you'll do as I say. This is our war... we won't be free until Cuttler's daughter is killed. We will leave at dawn." Morgan left the room for the pirate lords to get ready. She walked towards her ship.

She ignored the drunkards that were around her and the same way with the whores. She felt someone grab onto her arm.

"Whore how much do you charge?" The man drunkenly said to her.

Morgan's hand went inside her top where the razor that was still covered with blood was at. She quickly pulled it out, opening it, and turned slashing the guy's neck open. "I am no whore." She spat out. She dropped him and closed the razor quickly before walking to her ship. She slipped the razor back into her shirt where it was well hidden. The sticky warm blood stuck to her skin that was left on the razor.

She walked onto the deck and looked out at the black night and the black waters that were below them. Too many memories were out on this water. A lot of them good some of them were bad. She still remembered the days of Davey Jones and his famous locker... how they had to save her father from the locker in order to fight. She also had watched a good friend die... a former Commodore, James Norrington when she was with Elizabeth when Elizabeth was still smitten with Will Turner. She felt bad for the Admiral Norrington. She hadn't had the chance to thank him. She knew that she was going to have to ask Will to see if Norrington was still on the ship with him... and if he was she needed to thank him for everything that he did for her. She wouldn't have been alive if he didn't do what he did for them on the Flying Dutchman.

She shook her head and headed down below deck. She saw Anthony with his wife and child. "Mr. Hope."

"Yes, Captain Sparrow?" Anthony said, looking at his captain.

"I want you to wake me come morn'. We prepare for battle."

"A war Captain?" Anthony said, biting the inside of his lip. In all his years of sailing he never had gotten into battle.

"Aye a war it will be." She said as she looked at the younger man. "Needn't worry though. This will hopefully be a quick battle."

"Aye Captain."

"Get some rest Mr. Hope. Ye'll need it."

"Aye Captain."

Morgan headed to her room and opened the door. She saw that Sweeney was sacked out. She shook her head lightly as she took her captain's hat off of her head. _"Just as I thought. He was tireder than he thought he was. Bloody demon barber... must've not gotten one wink of sleep in a good while." _She thought as she sat down at the table that was in the middle of the room. She looked at the map and tried to figure out the heading. What way would be best to run into the East India Trading Company.

X * X * X * X * X * X

That is the end of chapter 6. Will Mr. Todd go on the journey with Morgan? Do you think he should go? Review please.


End file.
